


Detention

by queenofthefallenangels



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthefallenangels/pseuds/queenofthefallenangels
Summary: Jenny Nicholas is failing Gym class. One of the easiest classes in the school that could mean she doesn't graduate. She walks around still with a noncaring attitude. Coach Negan decides to take matters into his own hands.All characters are over the age of eighteen. If you don't like age gap, please don't read.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Smut, dirty talk, and rough sex. You have been warned.

Snap, went my gum as I loudly chewed it. It was annoying everyone in the room. Most of all, the person I meant to. Coach Negan. The whole reason I was in detention for the fifth time this month. He was also failing me in his class, putting a halt on me graduating. Which had to be the stupidest reason. Gym was the easiest to pass even easier with Coach Negan. Most kids passed with flying colors.   
The bell rang signifying the end of detention. I rose from my seat with the rest of the kids in detention, but Coach stopped me. “Miss. Nicholas, I would like to see you stay after.” He motioned me to my desk.   
I huffed rolling my eyes as I moved towards him. “Haven’t you wasted enough of my time with this stupid detention?”  
“Cut the fucking attitude with me.” He snapped at me. “You have wasted both our time. Do you really think I like failing students in one of the easiest classes? This is what makes it so you can’t graduate. Fucking P.E. I got too much shit to do in the summer to even think about starting a stupid summer class for my class, especially for slackers like you.”   
I snapped my gum at him, rolling my eyes. “Great speech,” I told him as I clapped my hands. “Slackers is a new one for you, huh?” I winked at him. “Now, if you will excuse me, I got things to do.” I turned on my heel and was starting to head for the door when I heard his chair move. I barely could turn around before he had me pinned against the wall. His right hand wrapped tightly around my wrists and put them above my head. I could feel his body pressing against me. I could even wiggle with how tight he held me. His breath was on my neck close to my ear, sending chills down my spine.   
“I know the other teachers might let you talk to them like that. I don’t know how your father feels about you speaking like this-”   
“My father doesn’t care what I do.” I could feel his old releasing a bit. “He is too busy to give a damn about what I do.”  
“Language, doll.” He said returning his tight hold. “You have such a dirty mouth. Someone needs to teach you a lesson.”   
“Who the fuck is going to do that? You?” I asked, making sure to emphasize my cussing. “Is daddy going to teach me a lesson?” I teased rolling my eyes. I was surprised when I felt his dick rubbing against my backside. I bit my lip.   
He spun me onto his desk bending me over. “Oh, baby doll, you haven’t earned to call me that yet.” His palm smacked into my ass causing me to let out a small whimper. His rough hands began to slowly rub my ass before he pulled up my small skirt. He pulled my fishnet leggings down along with my thong. I could feel the cold air on my bare cheeks. He pressed my head against the desk. “You call me, sir.” He said before he smacked my ass again. I let out a small squeal as I felt the sting of his hand.   
“It’s going to take more than that small smack to get me to call you anything. No wonder you aren’t married. Bet you,” My sentence was stopped short by the hardest smack I have ever gotten. His hand went on my head holding me down as he gave me another hard smack. He didn’t caress it after. He let the sting stay there.   
He went like that three more times before he leaned down to my ear. He pulled the hair behind my ear. “Now, that wasn’t even the hardest I can go and I see tears in your eyes.” I barely noticed the tears that had fallen from my eyes. All I had noticed was the heat on my ass and the wetness coming from my core and spilling onto my thighs. I felt his finger slip between my folds. I whimpered. “It looks like you are enjoying this.”   
I could barely deny it. I was. After all the times, I rolled my eyes at all the girls who swooned all over him in class, I was the one who was going to end up begging for his cock. God, I wanted it. I could still feel its thickness against my side. “Now, are you going to be a good little girl for me? Or do you need to be punished more?”   
“I will never be a good little girl for you.” I hissed. His hand finger slipped out of my folds as he put it between his lips. I had to hold in a soft moan as I watched him. His hazel eyes watching me closely. As much as I wanted him, I didn’t want to give in just yet. I wasn’t one to beg for dick. Guys begged me for some, not the other way around. I guess that was the difference between a boy and a man.   
“Pity, I was going to give you a treat.” He rubbed my tender cheek. His hand flew back before it slammed harder than I had ever felt onto my ass. I let out a scream. “Don’t worry, we are the only ones in the building. No one can hear you.” He chuckled before he smacked again.   
I lost count of how many times he smacked my ass. I could feel the bruising forming already. I had become a sobbing mess as my legs wobbled. I had to grab onto the table to help steady them. If his hand wasn’t still keeping me still I would have fallen. My core was leaking all down my legs. “Sir,” I let out quietly before he could go back for another smack. I was surprised his hand wasn’t hurting. He had kept the same strength in each hit.   
He stopped when he heard the word, Sir. “Yes, baby doll? Are you going to be good now?”  
I nodded, “Yes sir.” His hand came off where it held me down. He used both of his hands and reached for his track pants as he pulled them down. His dick popped out hitting his abdomen. I licked my lips that had become dry at the sight before me. Without even getting orders I fell down to my knees and wrapped my lips around him. He was surprised at first, but as I started to pump my mouth on him, he relaxed. His hands knotting into my hair. He began thrusting deeper into my throat. I held onto his thigh digging my nails.   
“That’s it, baby doll, that’s it.” He groaned. He pushed himself all the way down my throat causing me to gag. I pulled back feeling like I was going to vomit. He wasn’t phased by this action. He just chuckled as he got me up to my feet. He helped me up to the desk. In a swift motion, he pulled my shirt and bra up. His lips kissed down my body. He kissed back up, rolling his tongue on my nipples while he messed with the other one with his hand. I moaned bucking my hips up.   
“Sir, please, no more teasing. Please, sir, I need you.” I begged.  
I almost regretted it as I saw the smirk that formed on his lips. “As you wish, princess.” He grabbed onto my thighs as he wrapped them around my waist. “You can call me daddy now. You earned it being such a good girl.” He cooed in my ear before he pushed himself inside me. I could feel the stretch as soon as he entered. He wasn’t my first, but it felt like he was. I couldn’t even begin to explain the experience compared to the others. He knew exactly how to please me and himself at the same time. Boys my age only knew how to please themselves.   
His nails dug into my hips as he thrust deeper in me. He hit a spot that had my toes curling. A sensation I had been missing. I had read about it, but it felt so much better in real life. I was moaning close to screaming every time he smashed into my cervix. “You feel so good, princess. So tight against my hard cock. You are going to milk me dry.” He groaned into my ear.   
I was scared when I felt my orgasm start building. It was a sensation like I had to pee. “Negan, I think you need to stop.” I said scared.   
He shook his head. “Sssh, just relax. It will feel amazing if you do.” He said as he started to move harder. My nails dug so far into his back, I was pretty sure I broke skin.   
He was right, once I relaxed and let my body do as it was supposed to, it felt amazing. My pussy gushed as I squirted around him. It was the greatest feeling in the world. I never wanted to come down from this high.   
He pulled out of me before jacking himself off over my stomach. It wasn’t long before his cum came out all over my stomach. I placed a single finger in the warm sperm and put it between my lips. “You taste almost as good as I do,” I said with a wink.   
He chuckled, shaking his head. “You are really something else. A huge brat.” He said as he pulled up his pants. He leaned down for the first time and kissed me. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck.   
“I got a proposition for you.” He said, pulling away. “You stay after school a couple more times and I will pass you. I don’t think I can keep you as a student anyway after we just did that.” He kissed my head. “I will be too busy trying to fuck you in front of everyone.”   
I giggled, turned on by the idea. “You would make every guy jealous because no one fucks like you. You know after this, I was going to just beg you to put me in detention to get you to fuck me like this. You are the best I ever had.”


End file.
